


we're all not here for nothing

by icecreamhour



Series: hockey au [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamhour/pseuds/icecreamhour
Summary: Center Jaebeom Lim returns to the lineup after recovering from an undisclosed back injury. Fans are excited to see Lim face off against former junior hockey teammate Jinyoung Park, the captain of the Las Vegas Golden Knights.---aka hockey rivals lim jaebeom and park jinyoung
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: hockey au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	we're all not here for nothing

**Author's Note:**

> this is a valentine's day game bit from a larger hockey au i've had in mind for a while! 
> 
> i know like two things about hockey so i apologize in advance

# Need to Know: Golden Knights vs Bruins 

**BOSTON -** The Bruin’s most anticipated game of the season. Last October, the Bruins lost 2-3 to the Golden Knights in overtime. 

Center Jaebeom Lim returns to the lineup after recovering from an undisclosed back injury. Fans are excited to see Lim face off against former junior hockey teammate Jinyoung Park, the captain of the Las Vegas Golden Knights. 

“I think the team has learned a lot from our mistakes from the last time we played them,” said Lim, who scored the lone two goals against Vegas. “We’ll have some challenges but I think our defense will be solid this time around.” 

**OPPOSING VIEW**

The Golden Knights have been on a winning streak. Jinyoung Park currently leads the league in points.

* * *

Jaebeom takes the puck at faceoff, just barely stealing it off the opposing player who Jaebeom can’t remember the name of. He’s some kid, just pulled up from the minors, and Jaebeom manages to slip it out from under him. 

He moves fast across the ice, passing the puck over to his teammate on the wing. It all moves in a blur, and the sound of the buzzer goes off. 

They pile on each other against the boards, quickly celebrating the first goal of the game. Jaebeom’s out of breath as he reaches the bench. He reaches for his water bottle, and as he looks across the opposing players’ bench, he locks eyes with Jinyoung. 

It’s not on purpose, and for some reason they never end up on the ice during the same shift. Jinyoung doesn’t do face-offs either, so as much as their fans want to see them again on the ice, it still hasn’t happened. 

Jaebeom observes as Jinyoung tears his eyes away, focusing his attention on one of the defensemen. The name ‘Son,’ is stitched across the back of that players jersey, and from what Jaebeom remembers, that’s the same defensemen who wouldn’t leave Jaebeom alone the last time they played Vegas. 

“Lim, get back on the fucking ice!” Coach yells. 

Jaebeom stumbles, adjusting his mouth guard and hops over the railing to get back on the ice. 

The thing about hockey, for Jaebeom, is that it feels just like breathing. He’d learned to skate before he could even walk, his father bringing him to family skate days as a child with the Bruins. He’s one of the faster skaters on the team, and moves down the center and receives the puck on a lucky pass from his teammate. 

Jaebeom controls the puck, and dangles it around the dman— _Son_ , and takes aim. 

He aims for the top left corner, his favorite spot. This is Jaebeom’s favorite part of the game— feeling like he’s watching in slow motion as the puck hits the back of the net. 

The sweet sound of the buzzer hits again, and Jaebeom is crowded again by his teammates. 

Boston 2, Vegas 0. 

* * *

The second period is when Vegas starts to put up a fight. One of their defensemen gets a lucky chance and takes a slap shot to the back of the net from center ice. 

The next goal Vegas scores, Jinyoung manages to get past their defense and puts another one in the back of the net. 

Boston 2, Vegas 2. 

Before the third period, the team gets absolutely torn apart in the locker room. 

Jaebeom tunes out the yelling, most of the time. He focuses on his breathing, and tries not to let the anxiety of the game get to him. Jaebeom holds his medication in his gloved hand just for a second— a bottle with a single pill. He was only allowed one at a time, and it almost feels heavy in his hand. He puts it back in his locker, and decides against it. 

“Lim, if you don’t pull up some second coming miracle like your father—” 

Jaebeom throws down his glove, ignoring his teammate. It’s not the first time someone compared him to his father, and it won’t be the last time either. Jaebeom didn’t get the title of _Hockey Prince_ for nothing, being the son of a two time Stanley Cup champion with the Boston Bruins. 

* * *

Jaebeom takes the first faceoff in the third period. 

Jinyoung is opposite of him, and Jaebeom observes as he taps his stick against the ice. Jaebeom wants to assume that Jinyoung is a creature of habit, with the same style that he played in during their days of junior hockey. After years of watching Jinyoung in the NHL while Jaebeom was stuck playing college hockey, he knew this wasn’t true. He still hoped. 

The referee blows the whistle, and Jaebeom knows this is when he truly loses. 

Jinyoung was always the better one when it came to handling the puck. 

Jaebeom feels his jaw go slack, mostly in aw. Jinyoung was never one to do face-offs, and Jinyoung shoves past him. 

“Fuck you,” Jinyoung spits out. 

Jaebeom freezes for a millisecond, but he’s already lost too much time in his shift. He barely catches up, and Jaebeom gets pounded into the boards by that pesky dman. Jaebeom feels a slight twinge in his back, but skates off to the bench at the end of his shift. 

The rest of the game goes by in a blur. Jaebeom skates in and out for his shifts, and the Bruins can hardly scrape it together to score another goal. Vegas seems to have built up their stamina, and it’s starting to feel like a repeat of the game they played last October. 

Jaebeom catches a few glares across the bench from Jinyoung again. His teammates give him a lot of praise, and pats on the back for _Parker_. Jinyoung’s hockey nickname never made sense to Jaebeom, but he’d have to admit, it’s better than being called _jbone_ on the ice. 

Jinyoung’s staring at him again, and Jaebeom doesn’t know what else to do besides watch as Jinyoung takes out his mouthguard. He still had a perfect set of teeth. A record for any hockey player. Jaebeom wants to knock one of them out so badly, just to see the smug look on Jinyoung’s face go away, just for once. 

With less than a minute left in the game, Jaebeom ends up on the ice again with Jinyoung. He’d forgotten how scrappy Jinyoung could get at the end of the game, almost getting the other players to start a fight. 

Jaebeom barely notices what’s happening, following the puck as it reaches Jinyoung. He’s rushing towards the goalie, and Jaebeom watches as Jinyoung makes the last ditch effort to score the winning goal. 

With seconds left on the clock, Jinyoung scores and crashes into the goalie all at the same time. 

Everyone rushes to the net, and Jinyoung is somewhere on the bottom of the dog pile. Jefferson— one of the big dmen on the Bruins, plucks Jinyoung up by the collar of his jersey and starts telling him off. 

“You could’ve injured our fucking goalie,” Jefferson spits out. “Typical dirty hockey coming from you,” 

“Hey—” the Vegas dman, who’s name Jaebeom can’t remember, skates up to Jefferson. “Let go of him.” 

“Or what?” Jefferson asks. 

“Just let it go,” Jaebeom finally says. “Let it go. They’ll do a video review.” 

“Like hell they will, Lim.” Jefferson replies. 

“Just cool down,” Jaebeom says, and puts his hand against Jefferson’s shoulder. 

It turns out to be the wrong move, because Jefferson shakes him off and lunges his arm forward to punch Jinyoung square in the jaw. 

It gets scruffy, and Jaebeom doesn’t know how, but he ends up throwing a few punches at the pesky Vegas dman. 

It’s a mistake, because Jaebeom ends up on the ice right next to Jinyoung. 

“As if you could take on Hyunwoo,” Jinyoung laughs. His smile is filled with blood, and his teeth are still perfectly intact. 

“Keep fucking laughing,” Jefferson yells from the other side of the ice. “I’ll knock your last tooth out if you ever do that again.” 

In the middle of the scuffle, Jaebeom had tuned out and missed the video review call. 

The referee blows his whistle. 

_Goal stands_. 

Vegas wins, 3-2. 

They’re all skating off the ice now, and just as they’re about to head back into the locker rooms, Jaebeom feels someone nudge against his shoulder. 

“Hey,” a voice calls. 

“What?” Jaebeom snaps, turning around. 

“Do you want to get dinner after this?” Jinyoung asks, still smiling way too much for someone who’d just got the lights punched out of him. 

“Are you serious?” Jaebeom asks. 

“I’ll pay,” Jinyoung says, making a crossing motion over his heart. “I owe you, after all.” 

“Fuck off, Park.” Jaebeom replies. “It’s Valentine’s day, who says I don’t already have plans.” 

“Because you’re you and I know you don’t,” Jinyoung says, leaning against his stick. “Shower up and I’ll meet you outside.” 

Jaebeom just stares at Jinyoung, and bites down into his mouthguard. It’s true, Jaebeom didn’t have a single plan in the fucking world, besides maybe trying to call up Mark and see if he wanted to kick his ass in whatever new game that he was into these days. He watches as the sweat rolls down Jinyoung’s forehead, and after all these years, it still makes Jaebeom so mad that Jinyoung still looks this good post game. 

“What we did in Vegas and San Jose isn’t going to happen again,” Jaebeom says, voice firm. It goes without saying that Jaebeom means that they won’t hook up again. Jaebeom isn’t going to fall back into that, not when he’s got his game to worry about. “It’s just dinner.” 

“You know what they say,” Jinyoung nods. “What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.”


End file.
